The Observer
The Observer is the main antagonist of Season 1 in the Slenderverse ARG Series; TribeTwelve. He is a deadly force to be messed with. Story TribeTwelve The Observer is represented by a symbol of two eyes intersecting. The Observer communicates with Noah through physical means (cryptic packages and notes) and digital means (black-and-white videos, code, files). Most of his "communications" are stylized by visual distortions, solid black-and-white imagery and scratchy, fully capitalized (and in videos, shaky) text, though some or all of these traits may be shared by other members of the Collective. During Noah's time in what is called "Stasis", The Observer responded to several Formspring questions by saying he was part of a group known as "The Collective", who are agents of the Slender Man. The Observer serves under the Slender Man, whom he refers to as his "keeper". He states that he fears him, and that this fear is what compels him to do his bidding. He also refers to himself as merely a tool for the Slender Man to use and dispose of once his purpose has been fulfilled. On November 10, 2012, Noah tweeted pictures of a letter he had received from the Observer that day. The letter contained writing that said "I'm so sorry Noah, They're too powerful, Kill me I'm only a tool, He can't use my body then, Kill me, Kill me, Kill me'. Noah had claimed this was the handwriting of his friend Kevin, confirming that Kevin is the Observer's vessel. Also, if you look at the scribble it has a sort of picture of the observer smiling or laughing. In "The Livestream Incident" and "INTERCEPTION", The Observer tries to take Noah into the Collective once more. However, Firebrand intervenes, much to the Observer's fury, making the Observer yell, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" at Firebrand. He tells Noah that he won this battle. After the video ends, Noah vomits a bit before Firebrand appears to him. He appears in a few frames in "Fortunes", showing him at Victor Park, and may be the tormenting voice within The Journal. Trivia *His "human" name is Kevin, who is his past self before he became The Observer. ** The Observer stated that he is using his past self as a vessel. ** The Observer has also stated that his original vessel was a younger human, and is aging * The Observer is one of the most evil villains in the Slenderverse. * He uses various reversed music in his hacked videos to show his thoughts and intentions: ** Unknown Piano Theme ** Frank Zappa - I Am The Slime ** Vigilante - Answers ** The Romantics - Talking In Your Sleep ** The Chordettes - Mr. Sandman ** Billy Joel - You May Be Right ** The Alan Parsons Project - Eye In The Sky ** Vangelis - Chariots of Fire ** Gotye - State of the Art ** Pendulum - The Otherside * He is one of the few Black Pawn Revenants in the Slenderverse, and perhaps the most powerful (if not counting HABIT, but its still unknown if he is a proxy) Gallery Kevin-0.jpg|Kevin, The Observers vessel. INTERRUPTION Observer1.png Videos Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Right-Hand Category:Friend of the hero Category:Internet Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Nameless Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Brainwashers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Dark Forms Category:Complete Monster Category:Cowards Category:Male Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Living Villains Category:Liars Category:Big Bads Category:Crackers Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Internet Trolling Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Usurper Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Technopaths Category:Karma Houdini Category:Enforcer Category:Teleporters Category:Opportunists Category:Sociopaths Category:Possessor Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Horror Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Vandals Category:Defilers Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Pawns Category:Dream Master Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Killjoy Category:Gunmen Category:Henchmen Category:Humanoid Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Blackmailers Category:Extortionists Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Unseen Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Supervillains Category:Omniscient Category:Mastermind Category:Poisoner Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Evil Genius Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Undead Villains